


【翻译】Call me Doctor Flash（2）-战五渣斯基

by Tuki



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki
Summary: http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec





	【翻译】Call me Doctor Flash（2）-战五渣斯基

**Author's Note:**

> http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec

 

 

【翻译】Call me Doctor Flash（2）-战五渣斯基

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

body{background-color:#f1f1f1;}  
.c1,.c1 a{color:#444;}  
.c2,.c2 a{color:#888;}  
.m-nav a:hover,  
.m-nav .clicked{color:#444;}  
.m-pager a:hover{color:#fff;}  
.c3,.c3 a{color:#666;}  
.c4,.c4 a{color:#444;}  
.c5,.c5 a,blockquote, .notes, .notes a, .notes a:hover{color:#444;}  
.g-head,  
.g-foot,  
.m-pager a,  
.m-goTopArea,  
.m-nav .about .aboutlayer{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-pager a:hover{background:#dcdcdc;}  
.m-search,.m-search input{background:#cacaca;}  
.m-post,.m-pager{border-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.notes .note{border-bottom-color:#e7e7e7;}  
.text img{max-width:100%;_width:100%;}

[战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  


  


 

 

[UAPP](http://1208951894.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)

 

[私信](http://www.lofter.com/message/1208951894)

 

[归档](http://1208951894.lofter.com/view)  
[RSS](http://1208951894.lofter.com/rss)

关于  
  
[](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)  
一只兔子。  
  
  


##  [【翻译】Call me Doctor Flash（2）](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec)

他所想的都是些会改变他生活的事或者至少比他对食物疯狂地迷恋更重要的事。Robin也喜欢吃的，但是这也太扯了！！

“我正式把你列入低能的列表中。”

“dude！我都没吃到海鲜！你难道不为我感到惋惜么？？”Kid Flash喊了出来。

当Robin再次咳嗽时他用手盖住了整个嘴， Kid Flash开始对不间断的咳嗽声感到恼火。

“你就不能想个法子把咳嗽停下么？”Kid Flash抱怨。

“我已经用尽了各种方法，但是都没有效果。”Robin嘟囔起来，声音中带有疲惫。

Kid Flash开始绕着房间不停地跑着，想着办法。

“别跑了，你快把我绕晕了，我现在有点头疼。”Robin抱怨道。

Kid Flash减慢了速度然后盯着Robin看，Robin太了解这注视的含义了，大概就是指“我想出了一个听起来不错的主意，虽然它可能不太好但是我还是觉得这主意很棒。”  
 “我知道怎么让你好过点了！在这等着！”Kid Flash跑进厨房。

大概二十分钟过去了，他从厨房里出来并双手端着一碗肉汤，他小心地把汤递给了Robin。

“在你把汤给我之前你居然没吃一口，真罕见。”Robin说着然后把用勺子把汤送进了嘴里，没过两秒他就把汤喷出来了。

“这他妈是啥？！这尝起来就像变质的中国菜加上辣椒还混合了某个怪叔叔几个星期没洗过的臭袜子！！”

Kid Flash对Robin不喜欢这汤感到很失望。

“我用了Megan烹饪书上的的配方…因为它有一个狂拽炫酷的长名字…”

“好吧，这就解释得通了。”Robin叹气，尝试着摆脱嘴里的那股味道；而他比之前看起来更憔悴了。

Kid Flash不忍看到他这样，于是开始绞尽脑汁希望能想出一个更好的能帮助朋友的办法。

不到一会儿他脑里的灯泡亮了起来。

“"我知道了！”KF大叫起来。

“呃，什么？”Robin问他。

“我从电影里看到的！这个应该会有效！”

Kid Flash缓缓地走向Robin，一脸的不情愿，因为这会增加他得病的几率。但他觉得这是他欠Robin的，在他让他喝了那碗坑爹的汤后。他在Robin面前停住了，然后看向Robin；即使生病了，他看起来还是很可爱。他很想试试看这个，you know，帮助朋友而已。是的，Robin只是他的朋友，我很确信；Kid Flash盯着Robin，发现自己要对男孩做这个，但是朋友不都是这样的么？他不是憎恶同性恋的人，他确实是个双性恋。但他从没幻想过他和最好的朋友会发展到深层次的关系，而现在他将要做的事也不会是什么大问题，因为他知道他绝不会和Robin约会，因为……反正就这样。好吧，在他真正做了这个之前确实不是什么大问题。他亲了Robin。

“Shit.”Kid Flash在看见Robin看他时的眼神不禁骂了出来，“我……呃，我不是要……这都是电影的错！如果他们不用这种方式表示对对方的祝福的我也不会想出这个主意我知道我真傻，我的意思是这对发烧一点用都没有！你是生理上的生病不是伤心或者别的什么心灵创伤亲吻可以解决的噢我的老天Robin我很抱歉你可以打我骂我或者别的只要别恨我！”Kid Flash说话很快，听起来就像乱语。

“放松，KF，你现在看起来比我还要糟。”Robin从沙发上起来，脸上出现了明显的红晕。

Kid Flash又开始在满屋子跑，即使在听到Robin说话后还是冷静不下来，他快疯了因为他居然喜欢上了亲吻的感觉。

“我特么是什么朋友啊？！”Kid Flash现在感觉五味杂陈。

“给我了一个最棒的kiss的朋友”Robin回答，Kid Flash在他所站的地方停下了。

“啥？”Kid Flash很迷惑。

“你听见我说的了，快过来。”Robin对他这么要求道于是Kid Flash谨慎地走了过来。最后，Robin凑近KF并再次给他了一个kiss，但是以不小心在他脸上咳嗽而告终。  
    
 "……"

“这次该轮到我道歉了…对吧？”Robin笑了，尝试着让气氛轻松起来。

“你个傻瓜！大傻瓜！”Kid Flash的声音里带着些少许的愤怒。

“如果我说你亲了我让我好受点你会原谅我么？”Robin说。

“…大概”Kid Flash忍不住撅起了嘴，而Robin用双臂抱住了Kid Flash，不停地傻笑着。

\------

两天后，Kid Flash得了感冒。让他的队友惊奇的是，他似乎对此一点都不沮丧。他还自信满满地宣称他知道能让他恢复更快的办法，并在说这话的时候看向了Robin。

[2014-10-03](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec)

[热度 4](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e68ec)

评论

热度(4)

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [一方原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) [项空月](http://1145751219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) [有迪基鳥(的翹臀)就比心](http://annaliqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[上一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_2845886)  
[下一篇](http://1208951894.lofter.com/post/1cb14870_27e2cc8)  


  
© [战五渣斯基](http://1208951894.lofter.com/)|Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


回到顶部

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp战五渣斯基'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'http://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();

 

$(document).ready(function () {  
$('.about').click(function(){  
$(this).toggleClass('clicked');  
$('.aboutlayer').toggle();  
return false;  
});  
$(window).scroll(function() {  
if($(window).scrollTop() >= $(window).height()) {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'visible');  
} else {  
$('#gtotop').css('visibility', 'hidden');  
}  
});  
});

 

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;


End file.
